<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oat Milk Lattes by Cherry_Sofa_729</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861754">Oat Milk Lattes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729'>Cherry_Sofa_729</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lactose Intolerance, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, march ado about nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sofa_729/pseuds/Cherry_Sofa_729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>March ado about nothing <br/>Prompt: Stabbing, Rescue, *Adverse Reaction*</p><p>Roman’s stomach has some trouble with milk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oat Milk Lattes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman took another sip of his oat milk latte and smiled. It was such a gorgeous day out, the sun was shining, the air was clear-</p><p>Shit. The slightest twinge of his stomach made his breath catch. </p><p>With a terrified look on his face, he spun the cup around to read the label. </p><p>Iced decaf Latte with mocha sauce for Roman Prince. <em>Where was the oat milk??!!!</em></p><p>Shit shit shit. Roman wasn’t like, deathly allergic to lactose or anything, but he either had to get home right now or risk a whole lot of embarrassment and probably public indecency. </p><p>He tried to stand up and walk home-</p><p><em>Nope. </em>Not only did standing make him nearly toss his cookies right then and there, it also made him aware that his legs had turned to jelly. And not good jelly! Not Crofters jelly! So he sat back down and tried to figure out what the fuck to do before anything terrible happened.</p><p>Stupid Fucking barista!!! These mistakes could kill a person! He was <em>never</em> going back to that coffee shop again.</p><p>“Hey dude, you okay?”</p><p>He looked up to see a younger college student, dressed in black and purple, carrying a skateboard. His concern made sense, Roman was folded in half and clutching his middle, probably green in the face. He tightened his grip as though that would quell the growling, bubbling whale calls coming from his upset stomach. <br/><br/>“Um, could you call my roommate for me?” Roman muttered, trying not to puke on a stranger’s shoes. “I can’t move.” <br/><br/>“Dude, what happened?” The mixture of concern and disgust on the man’s face was almost funny, if it wasn’t so embarrassing.</p><p>“Milk happened.” He mumbled. “Can you please call him and ask him to pick me up?” He croaked out, his stomach had now progressed into the ‘cramps’ stage, and it was hard to talk with a million knives piercing your guts. He gave the stranger Remus’ number and tried to breathe and not, um, expel anything within a foot of a human person. </p><p>A couple minutes later a car horn was heard on the nearest street. <br/><br/>“HEY EMO DID HE SHIT HIMSELF?!” Remus screamed as he ran over. <br/><br/>Roman groaned, flopped his blushing, embarrassed face into his lap. <br/><br/>Stupid Fucking lattes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>